A Week Before Death
by Elfie Dusk
Summary: Aimée has incurable illness  mucoviscidose.But when she fall asleep,she appears in other world,where she meets new people and takes part in their adventures.But is it a hallucination or she can travel in time?And is it connected with her real life?


A Week Before Death

** Actually, it's not just a story, written for the pleasure. I dedicate it to Gregory Lemarchal and other people of different ages and nationalities, who suffered or still suffer from incurable fatal disease – mucoviscidose. It's not just a fantasy fanfic about sick girl; I'll try to show her emotions, problems, uneasy decisions. **

Aimée smiled weakly when her parents came into the ward. She missed them, though they had visited her the day before. The girl still couldn't get used to doctors, treatments, but she has never felt herself abnormal or too delicate: she has friends, loving parents and little brother; she has interests, plans for the future. But this year her illness has got worse, and Aimée must stay in hospital, under medical observation. Well, at least her relatives come daily and encourage her to be more optimistic as soon she'll feel better.

Again… Fit of coughing began, and Aimée tried to bear it; she didn't want her parents to be distressed. Nevertheless, she couldn't restrain it for a long time, so she was choking. Father rushed to call the doctors. The girl still tried to reassure her mother, who cried desperately:

"Doctor, quickly! Help my little girl!"

"Mama…don't…call him. It's…a normal…thing."

Ten minutes later she sighed with relief:

"Now that's better."

The girl was pretty frightened: she had some fits before, even worse. But she felt that she was becoming weaker and weaker. Pain is harder to bear; some years ago it was not so strong.

Aimée even didn't notice how she had sunk into a deep sleep…

Two hours later she woke up. "Mmm, the day is so pleasant today. The sun is shining, the sand is so mild and warm, but there's no wind. Stop. Sand?" – She realized that she was lying on a beach, near the sea, but there were no palm-trees or animals nearby. "Maybe parents decided to take me on a journey and didn't want to wake? And where're they?" She looked around, but there was only sand, sea and…ship? Is it a dream or what? She pinched her hand and felt pain. So, it's not a dream. Suddenly she heard a man's voice, it seemed familiar to her.

Jack Sparrow jumped "overboard". He was talking to himself when noticed Aimée. He came closer and asked in a commanding tone:

"Sailor Sparrow, why are you dressed like a woman? It's a disgrace for a pirate! I have to undress you!" – He seized Aimée's blouse and tried to put it off, but she slapped his face and ran away. Jack touched his cheek, and then smelled his fingers. "Too real for a seen thing. Actually, it was a young girl. Oh, stop that, Jack! You know that only we are sitting in this damned hell of Davy Jones. Are you sure? Well, do you see any other ships here? She couldn't come not from anywhere! No, Jack, I'm going to talk to her, don't argue! Well, as you please, mad weirdo!"

Aimée shuddered when Sparrow went to her. But he bowed to her and grinned:

"Miss, I beg your pardon, I behaved like a swine. But if you want – you can slap me as long as you please. At least it's more interesting than to talk to my hallucinations."

Aimée couldn't hide her smile; that smart pirate knows how to get out of any mess. But she was still puzzled:

"Mr. Sparrow…"

"Captain Sparrow, actually." – Corrected Jack discontentedly.

"Captain Sparrow, it's very interesting to meet you, but explain me one thing. Where're we? How have I come here?"

"Dear, I even can't explain clearly how I came here, not to mention you. Where're we? Maybe at world's end, but I don't know exactly. Jack, you were eaten by Kraken. I know, don't dare to interrupt me! Stupid chatterbox, I talk to that little Miss, don't you see?" – Sparrow began to wander again. Aimée sighed. Well, at least it's a nice, true-to-life dream. Or not? She remembered Jack's words and slapped him again. He gazed at her agape.

"Miss, I know, I had insulted you, but I've been pardoned already."

"So, is it a real life, not a dream?" – Aimée wasn't sure completely.

"Girl, if it wasn't enough… Do you want to kill me to prove the reality of this awful place? Then tell me your name, at least I must know who my murderer was."

"Aimée Obstiné, but you can call me just Aimée."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can call me just Captain. So, what are we going to do? It's not a resort, darling. Nevertheless, let's go, we need to have some rest. Make yourself at home. Dear, why are you gazing at this mast? Have a look at the cannons better! I see you're pretty tired. Jack, show Aimée her cabin. She can find it herself, fool! It's not polite; she's your guest…"

"Aimée, wake up, dear. It's time of a therapy." – Mrs. Obstiné whispered softly. Aimee was shocked: it was just a stupid dream! The reality hasn't changed. And again, she felt dull pain in her chest. It was like a knife inside: you feel terrible pain, want to stop it, but nothing can help you much. The girl just bear it silently, she doesn't care; it's just an illness, nothing more. Maybe a bit later parents will find a donor for her. And not only she suffers…

After the therapy she was pretty dispirited; her lungs are pretty bad. Pain was piercing her body, but the girl tried to look cheerful as there were many little patients who learnt about their illness recently. She must give them a little hope.

Jack Sparrow came into the cabin and moaned:

"Girl, is it possible to sleep till the next day? Get up, don't make me envy! Sure, you'll be happy to meet new friends, exclude Barbossa, of course."

Aimée opened her eyes and found herself in a cabin of a ship. Again? Maybe she is just tired and sees hallucinations. "Doctor? Are you here?"

Sparrow rolled his eyes.

"Darling, you're on the board of pirates' ship. And there're no doctors, no mamas and no normal rum. So, get up quickly, you should be introduced to the crew, if we return to normal world, he-he. I'm waiting outside."

The girl was in the ward. No ships, only nurse and doctor, who looked very anxious. He was examining her for a long time, and then went away without any word. Aimée asked the nurse:

"What's happened? I remember than there was a therapy…"

"You lost consciousness suddenly. It was rather unexpected; we…"

Aimée didn't listen to nurse, she thought about her strange dreams:

"It's like a film, which I watch in snatches. But it's always the same and continues when I sleep…"

The girl smiled kindly and asked the nurse to leave her alone for an hour.

Aimée went to the deck. Jack yawned lazily:

"At last! Miss, you're an exceptional dawdler! So, this is Aimée. Aimée, that handsome lad is our brave Will Turner; pretty, armed to the teeth girl is Elizabeth; bright spart with slushy beard is Barbossa…

"CAPTAIN Barbossa. Remember it, Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN Sparrow. Remember it, Barbossa."

They began to argue, but the girl didn't notice it. She couldn't believe in her luck: now she has a little reality without pain and sufferings. But how long will it last? At this moment Aimée didn't want to be worried about…


End file.
